


Trying Something New

by galianogangster



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben and Audrey are only in the set up don't worry, Ben and Mal are fake dating but this is definitely not a Bal story, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant!Evie, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Gay Puddle!Mal, I mean Submissive!Mal, MEVIE, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tie Kink, eval - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When Mal notices Evie's affinity for a certain clothing item and term, she can't help but tease the girl until she does something about it.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was literally Piece of Trash, so if you're here for kinky smut with nearly no plot then you have come to the right place!  
> Done based on the anonymous prompt: Mal/Evie Daddy Kink/Strap-on  
> annnd then I couldn't resist some of my own recurring themes ;)  
> Enjoy, sinners!

It all started the day that Mal and Evie were required to attend another swanky royal party. Mal, as Ben’s fake girlfriend, was to remain a fixture by his side all night. Evie, as Ben’s royal advisor, was to go from guest to guest and schmooze them for their financial support. And honestly? It should have been an absolute _breeze_ for the blue-haired girl, who had been taught how to get what she wants from an early age. But this time, Mal had refused to wear another frilly, purple dress. Two weeks before the event, she had approached Evie and requested a custom-made _suit_ instead. At this point in her ‘relationship’ with Ben, the adults of Auradon had grown more comfortable with Mal’s presence in the royal family. She figured it was time to shake things up and push the boundaries once more. While her choice of clothing only seemed to trouble a few guests, causing a two-second falter in their plastic smiles, it was bothering Evie for a completely _different_ reason.

Taking great pride in her talents as a seamstress, Evie had, of course, made the suit specifically to fit Mal’s body. It hugged her in all the right places, and, although Evie herself was wearing a dress that garnered plenty of air flow, she couldn’t help but feel a bit overheated every time she caught a side glance of her best friend. She carried on her duties and tried her best to keep her mind out of the gutter, but once there was finally a lull in the activity, it became more difficult.

“You okay?” Mal wondered, approaching Evie from out of nowhere and making the latter girl jump a little.

“Hm?” Evie hummed, turning around only to be met by Mal in that infuriatingly snug suit. _Damn her craftsmanship._ Her eyes lingered a few seconds too long before her brain caught up to what Mal had said. “Oh, no, I’m fine,” she insisted, hand continuing to fan her face.

Mal’s answering smirk told her she knew _exactly_ the effect she was having on the girl. “Okay,” she drawled, unconvinced.

“Aren’t you dying? It’s so hot in here,” Evie commented offhandedly, hands reaching out to loosen Mal’s tie for her.

Small, pale fingers stopped her in her tracks. “No!” Mal exclaimed, a little too quickly to be casual.

Evie stilled her movements in alarm, hands falling to rest on Mal’s chest in the meantime.

“I, uh,” Mal coughed. “I like it snug,” she explained, gaze flitting about nervously. If her eyes would have stayed on Evie’s longer than half a second, they would have realized the effect her words had had on the other girl.

Evie’s pupils were blown, and her mouth was suddenly too dry to respond. The mental images of Mal’s tie being used for _other_ purposes barraged her brain until it was as good as useless for anything else. The fact that she could feel the heat of Mal’s skin through her undershirt was certainly not helping her desire to slip her hands under the fabric.

Thankfully, Ben showed up and interrupted the increasingly tense moment. “It’s really died down, huh?” he chirped happily, effectively breaking Evie’s trance. “I think almost everyone has gone into the dining hall if you ladies want to head over there,” he said politely, thumb gesturing behind him to the room in question. “We’re starting dinner shortly.”

“Of course, Ben; we’ll be there soon,” Evie answered, plastering on a sweet smile for the boy, who returned it before promptly turning on his heels and disappearing into the distance. As soon as he was gone, it was just Evie, Mal, and a few older stragglers who were already making their way to the other room. Evie’s hands moved along the other girl’s shoulders, under the guise of smoothing out the already pristine fabric. As soon as they met back in the middle of Mal’s chest, Evie grasped the soft, silk tie around her neck and tugged lightly. She may or may not have used a constrictor knot when she had helped Mal get dressed earlier.

The motion made Mal’s breath hitch in her throat, and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

“Are you going to be good this time?” Evie inquired, applying the slightest of pressure to Mal’s throat with the article.

The purple-haired girl was quick to compose herself. “Depends; are you?” she questioned back.

“I’m not the one attracting all of the attention tonight,” Evie pointed out with a quirked eyebrow and a tilted head.

“Shouldn’t have made me look so irresistible then,” Mal countered with a quirk of her lips.

“I guess _I am_ kind of talented,” Evie sighed, blatantly admiring her work and the inspiration for it.

“You are definitely gifted,” Mal muttered, eyes transfixed on Evie’s lips.

After a quick glance around the room, Evie leaned in to capture Mal’s lips in a rough kiss, hand turning to wrap the length of the girl’s tie around it and keep her closer.

Mal returned the affection with equal fervor, knowing Evie wouldn’t do anything if they were in any real danger of being caught. If anything, her dragon hearing would tip her off to someone approaching. A whimper escaped her mouth when Evie’s teeth caught her lower lip and bit down. “Fuck, E.  W-we should probably go,” she mumbled between kisses, not seeming overly concerned.

“We’re not moving until _I say_ we do,” Evie commanded, placing her free hand on the back of Mal’s neck for added effect.

Mal simply nodded, unable to speak. After a minute or two, she could pick up on the distinct twinkling of silverware on glass in the distance, signaling Ben’s attempts to get the dinner guests to quiet down. She knew a lengthy speech was to follow, but she didn’t want to be _too_ late to the meal. After all, she still had a reputation to uphold as the king’s girlfriend, even if it was all just for Public Relations.

Evie released Mal’s lips in favor of relaxing her grip on the girl’s tie and loosening the garment significantly. Although Mal initially squeaked in protest, the feeling of Evie latching onto her neck and sucking _hard_ had her changing her tone. The sting felt incredible, and Mal was thankful Evie knew just where to place it so it would be hidden once they were back with the guests. The last thing she needed was people thinking that young, sweet King Ben was leaving hickeys on her body. Once Evie’s mark was made, Mal could breathe enough to inform her that “Ben’s starting his speech.”

Evie’s harsh grip on Mal’s hips relaxed, and her kisses became gentle but sure as she made her way back up Mal’s neck. One last kiss to her jaw, and Evie was fixing Mal’s tie and smoothing down her hair for her. Although the two of them looked calm, collected, and even a little apologetic as they made their way into the dining hall and took their seats, Mal easily heard their labored breathing and pounding hearts with her dragon hearing. At this point in their friendship, they had become near-experts at disguising their expressions in public. The purple-haired girl was immensely thankful that Fairy Godmother was not in attendance; she seemed to be the only one with enough magical practice to know when things were suspicious.

Once Ben’s speech concluded, all of the guests began to eat and chat amicably. Evie leaned over to him and apologized for her and Mal’s late entrance, citing a ‘wardrobe malfunction’ as the cause.

Mal slyly hid her smirk in her wine glass; that was _one way_ of putting it. All amusement was quickly lost when she realized that she was seated across from Audrey and her family. _More wine it is._ Mal had done a pretty good job of tuning out Audrey completely as she told story after story about what she and her family had been doing since the semester had ended. Evie seemed to be picking up Mal’s slack and was doing a fantastic job of appearing to care about every word that came out of the daughter of Aurora’s mouth. After a while, the faery’s level of boredom was excruciating, and she decided to tune into other conversations with her dragon hearing. Although some guests seemed to be livelier than the ones surrounding her, tiny spikes in Evie’s heartbeat were drawing her attention more than the ancient battle stories being told at the other end of the table.

Turning to face the blue-haired girl better, Mal finally began listening to the conversation at hand. If you could call it that, considering it was pretty much just Audrey chattering away. It took a while for Mal to catch on, but eventually, she deciphered the pattern. Every time Audrey spoke about her _daddy_ , Evie’s heartbeat would pound just a little bit harder. _Well, isn’t_ that _interesting?_ As good as Evie was at acting like everything was normal, there was no way she could hide the effect the word was having on her from Mal. Because Evie seemed genuinely engaged in Audrey’s story, Mal figured the other girl remained unaware that her secret had been revealed. But that was fine with Mal; she would file her newfound knowledge away for later use.

* * *

And use it she did. For the days following the party, Mal made sure to push Evie’s buttons as frequently as possible. Every time she could have used the word ‘father’ or ‘dad’, she was sure to use ‘daddy’ instead. The instant spike of Evie’s heartrate was incredibly rewarding. On top of that, recalling Evie’s overwhelmingly positive response to her tie, the faery decided to bring it to bed with her every single night. “It’s like a sleep mask, but more comfortable,” she claimed, tying it around her eyes like a blindfold when it was time to turn in for the day. But as the week went on, the lie was becoming increasingly hard to keep up for various reasons.  

“If you like the silk so much, I could just make you a silk sleep mask,” Evie offered the first day. “We could just get heavier curtains to block out more light,” she suggested a couple nights in. “How effective is that from shielding the light when you wake up with it around your neck?” she teased this time, lounging on her bed in nothing but blue lace underwear while Mal brushed her teeth.

Mal’s hand stilled as she glanced down at the tie hanging loosely from her neck. Evie did have a point there, and by the sly look on her face, it was clear she was catching on. Mal spat out the excess toothpaste and put away her toothbrush in lieu of giving her roommate an answer.

“Are you ignoring me, Mal?” Evie called as Mal’s bare feet padded over to her own bed, where she had laid out the clothing she was going to wear for the day. As soon as her fingers gripped the edge of her sleep shirt, Evie’s cold hands stopped them. “That’s not very nice,” she said, her voice loud and clear as she stood behind the smaller girl. Evie’s hands were barely a restraint, in fact, they were eager to help Mal out of her shirt and act as a makeshift bra.

Mal groaned appreciatively, arching her back as Evie’s hands began to knead her flesh. After a few lengthy seconds, she had enough sense to answer her. “I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just trying to think of a convincing enough lie,” Mal admitted.

“Mal!” Evie gasped, turning the girl around just to shove her onto the bed.

The faery landed on the mattress with a giggle, one that faded away as two long, tanned thighs straddled her hips.

“So, what is this _really_ about, huh?” the other girl prodded, taking the tie in her hand and wrapping it around the appendage gently. But Mal didn’t even need to explain, because the second Evie’s hand touched the accessory, her eyes flashed in a way that told her everything she needed to know. A hint of a smile ghosted the blue-haired girl’s face as she decided to play along. “You were being deliberately deceitful, huh? For what? So I’d have to _punish_ you?” she questioned, pulling the tie a little tighter.

Mal’s eyes closed as she felt the silk hug her neck. “Yes,” she answered, not even bothering to deny the fact. If her eyes had been open she would have seen a huge, amused smile creep across Evie’s face before she schooled her expression once more.

“Well, I won’t give you the satisfaction,” Evie said boredly, releasing her hold on the tie and moving back to sit on her own bed.

Mal’s eyes snapped open and searched for blue. “What?” she cried sadly, sitting up and fixing her roommate with her best pout.

Evie remained unmoved, examining her nails. “Well if you’re asking for it, it’s not really punishment, is it?” she reasoned.

The faery sighed; her tactics had failed. After a few seconds of silence, she decided on a different method and slinked over to Evie’s bed, kneeling behind the other girl and resting her arms on her shoulders.

Evie tilted her head back and rested it on Mal’s bare chest, looking up into big, green eyes. “You’d just enjoy it,” she accused with a smirk.

“All the more reason you should do it,” Mal rationalized, running her fingers through blue locks and massaging the girl’s scalp while she was at it.

Blue eyelashes fell closed and lungs contracted in a contented sigh. “Well, perhaps I can be persuaded,” she hummed, opening one eye to see Mal’s growing smile. “ _But_ ,” she urged. “You have to do something for me first.”

Purple hair marred Mal’s vision as she nodded excitedly, biting her lip.

“And if you’re a good girl then you can have something in return. But _only_ if you’re good,” Evie offered sternly.

“When am I not?” Mal jested, which earned her a swift tug on her tie, tightening it so that it was no longer loose. That seemed to shut her up pretty quickly.

“Be. Good.” Evie growled, moving her body so she was facing the other girl, never once letting go of the tie.

“Yes,” Mal agreed, sitting back on her heels and waiting for direction.

“Yes, what?” Evie asked, face just inches from the other girl’s.

An eyebrow quirked and a sly grin made its way across Mal’s face. “Yes, daddy.”

Evie might as well have been slapped across the face. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat before thrumming violently in her chest. All she had wanted was a little respect. She had expected a _ma’am_ , a _madam_ , an _Evie_ , or even a _your majesty_. Out of all the things that Mal could have said, _daddy_ was the _last_ thing she was expecting. She herself had just started to realize that she may have an affinity for the term. Hearing it fall from her best friend’s lips was all it took for Evie to realize that yes, this was _definitely_ something she was interested in exploring.

After clearing her throat and collecting herself so she wouldn’t stutter, she praised Mal. “Good girl.”

Mal easily picked up on how flustered she had made Evie and couldn’t help the smug grin she wore in reply. Happy that Evie was playing along, she asked “Where do you want me?” and batted her eyelashes innocently.

Evie’s eyes darkened as she imagined the possibilities. But, in truth, she had decided what she wanted Mal to do a few minutes ago already. “At the foot of the bed,” she directed, crawling to sit up against her plethora of pillows. By the time she was comfortable, Mal was sitting on her heels, awaiting further instruction. Evie smiled at the sight. “Good girl. Now, I want you to eat me out until I’ve come _at least_ twice, got it?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mal purred, leaning forward until she was propped up on her elbows. Pale fingers grasped the edges of blue lace panties and slid them down long, tan legs until they were safely placed next to Evie on the bed.

The blue-haired girl spread her legs, now that they were unrestrained, and leaned forward. She grabbed the bottom of the tie, which had crumpled beneath Mal’s chest, and pulled on it until it was free again. Continuing to tug at it, she lured Mal closer until the girl was just inches from where she wanted her.

Mal lingered there; she could see how wet the other girl already was, and she couldn’t resist being a little mean. Besides, she _did_ want to be punished after all.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? Fuck me already!” Evie chastised, tightening her pressure on the tie and practically pulling Mal into her.

“Yes, daddy,” Mal muttered before finally dragging her tongue through Evie’s slick folds. The soft gasp that the other girl emitted had Mal watching the other girl intently as she took her time exploring. Every time the faery neared Evie’s clit, the girl’s eyebrows would draw together in anticipation and frustration. If Mal’s tongue teased at her entrance, however, the girl’s mouth would drop and her eyebrows would relax. Her facial expressions were maddening, and Mal could feel herself getting increasingly worked up just watching her. Deciding to stop teasing, Mal finally directed her full attention to the other girl’s clit. As soon as her lips wrapped around it and sucked, her senses were overwhelmed.

Evie’s whine was loud and unperturbed, not that Mal could hear the full force of it considering she suddenly had two warm thighs pressed firmly against her ears. On top of that, Evie had, either consciously or unconsciously, pulled the tie tighter, increasing the pressure on Mal’s throat. All three of those things sent a shot of arousal straight to Mal’s core, and she moaned into flesh. Only missing a beat, she began to gently lap at the bundle, not wanting to be too aggressive the whole time. With every flick of her tongue, a whimper escaped Evie’s lips, each more delicious than the previous. Those noises, accompanied by the feeling of Evie becoming increasingly wet, were driving the faery _crazy_. She tried squeezing her legs together, but that only seemed to make it worse.

“Faster,” Evie breathed, and Mal’s attention was drawn back to the other girl. The other girl whose eyes were closed and wouldn’t notice if Mal took matters into her own hands…

As was the game today, Mal obeyed Evie’s command. Her tongue worked harder and faster against Evie’s clit, and the blue-haired girl’s vocalizations became even _louder_. While Evie was sufficiently distracted, Mal removed one hand from Evie’s thigh and slid it down her body. To make more room to fit it under the waistband of her shorts, she propped herself up on her knees a little. Once her fingers met liquid heat, she couldn’t help the moan that joined in on the chorus. Needing relief quickly, she sunk two fingers into her entrance immediately and nearly bit Evie with how satisfying it felt. She glanced up at the girl, hoping she hadn’t given herself away, but the blue-haired girl was clearly still in her own world.

Her eyes were closed tightly, and her sounds of pleasure had turned into chants of curse words as she was nearing her climax.

Mal continued her work, flicking at Evie’s clit furiously and pumping into herself as discreetly as possible.

Suddenly, Evie’s cries were so high-pitched that Mal could barely hear them, and that was her signal to take one last, full lick before sucking harshly on the other girl’s clit.

Evie came silently, her thighs becoming impossibly tighter around Mal’s head.

Mal still wasn’t there yet, and she increased her pace in desperation.

Now that Evie was down from her high, she was going to praise Mal for her hard work. But when her eyes opened, her mouth dropped. Seeing Mal fucking herself on her knees was _wholly_ unexpected. And incredibly hot. But then she remembered the roles they had assumed and quickly got back into character.

“Excuse you!” she exclaimed, leaning forward and pulling on Mal’s arm to force her to extract her fingers.

“Evie!” Mal cried out at the loss of contact; she had been _so_ close.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Evie asked rhetorically, maintaining her grip on the smaller girl’s arm.

“No, but-“ Mal muttered, mind hazy with arousal.

“That’s not how you talk to me! No, what?” Evie prompted, eyes bored into green in challenge.

“No, daddy! I’m sorry, I just-“ Mal corrected herself, on the verge of ripping her hand away from Evie to finish the job.

“You don’t come until _I_ say you do. I think you need to learn some respect,” Evie decided. “Clean those off,” she said, gesturing to Mal’s wet fingers.

Mal could have cried. She quickly placed her fingers in her mouth, and moaned at the taste of herself. This was _not_ helping her situation.

“Good girl. Lay down,” Evie ordered next, getting off of the bed so that Mal could move.

Even though every cell in her body was on fire, Mal did as she was told. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it was _not_ Evie crawling up her body until there were two knees positioned on either side of her head.

“Now, I said that you can’t stop until I’ve come at least twice. According to my count, you still owe me an orgasm, and you’re not allowed to come until I’m done; got it?” Evie explained

“Yes, daddy,” Mal nodded.

No other words could be spoken after that because Evie lowered herself onto Mal’s mouth expectantly.

Mal got right to work, lapping up some of the extra liquid that had accumulated from Evie’s first orgasm. Soon after, she decided that Evie’s clit had gotten enough attention for now. This time, her tongue teased at Evie’s entrance until the girl was mewling and squirming, wordlessly begging for Mal to go further. And go further she did. She entered Evie with the length of her tongue and thrusted it has deep as she could each time, earning a few loud gasps. It didn’t take long for Evie to stumble forward with the motions, hands reaching out for purchase until they settled on the bed frame. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on it tightened. Even though she was already in a blissful state, she couldn’t help but want more. This _was_ a punishment after all. So she met Mal’s thrusts with her own, shamelessly grinding down into the faery’s face until she was practically fucking herself with the girl’s tongue.

Meanwhile, Mal felt like she might suffocate, but what death could be better? As before, every sound Evie made was just working her right back up, and knowing that the girl was basically using her for her own pleasure just made it even worse. But the most infuriating feeling was how tightly Evie’s walls were clenched around her tongue, desperate for every inch Mal could offer. Mal couldn’t even reach her own pussy, which ached to be touched again. This just made her even more determined to bring Evie to her climax quickly.

And, with how hard Evie was working for it, it didn’t take long before her hips were stuttering and a loud cry of pleasure cut through the room. Her hips stilled, and her grip on the bedframe relaxed. She sat up higher as she collected herself, allowing Mal to catch her breath. “Good girl,” she sighed, finally backing up enough to allow Mal to sit. “Now give me a kiss,” Evie requested, taking the smaller girl’s now-slick jaw in her hand and leaning in to capture her lips. She wasted no time entering her mouth, eager to taste herself on the girl’s tongue.

As soon as their tongues came in contact, Evie let out a whine, and Mal couldn’t help but moan at how enthusiastic Evie always seemed to be about her own taste. It was incredibly sexy, and she couldn’t help how her hips jumped when the blue-haired girl placed her hand on her pale thigh.

Red-brown eyes flicked down at the motion, suddenly reminded that Mal still needed release. “You’ve been such a good girl, baby; are you ready for your reward?” Evie asked, still holding Mal’s jaw tightly in her grip.

The faery’s heart was pounding, and it was taking all of her strength to not touch herself, especially now that she knew she was finally going to get off. All she could do was nod in reply.

“Do you trust me?” Evie asked quietly, letting her grip loosen but keeping Mal locked in her gaze. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before,” she added softly, making sure the girl was going to be alright with her plan.

“Of course, E. I’m yours,” Mal replied, conveying her sincerity through her big, green eyes.

“Okay,” Evie nodded with a small smile, placing a gentle kiss to the palm of a small, pale hand. After that, she grasped Mal’s tie and pushed it up until it covered the girl’s eyes, adjusting it so that it would stay up.

The purple-haired girl’s breath hitched at the action, and she couldn’t help the initial pang of anxiety at the feeling of being deprived of one of her senses. But she trusted Evie more than anyone on this earth, and that worked to sooth her fears.

“Now stay right here until I get back. You can take off the rest of your clothes and tease yourself while I’m gone,” she allowed.

Now that she had permission, Mal couldn’t get out of her shorts fast enough. Her hand shook slightly as she finally touched her aching center. She was absolutely _soaked_. As much as she craved to enter herself, she knew Evie may take away her reward for the action. So she slowly, painstakingly teased herself instead. After all, it would only make whatever Evie had in mind better. She didn’t need her dragon hearing to pick up on the sound of a drawer being opened and closed, and with that clue, she was fairly certain she knew what was coming.

Soon enough, the bed was dipping down from Evie’s presence, and Mal’s heart was thrumming wildly in her chest with arousal and anticipation.

“Are you ready, baby?” came her best friend’s silky voice.

Mal nodded in confirmation, circling her own clit and biting her lip.

“Good. Now come sit on daddy’s lap,” Evie suggested, lightly grasping Mal’s hips and guiding her forwards and up. Once she had Mal where she wanted her, she pulled the girl’s hips down gently.

As soon as there was something firm against her entrance, Mal knew immediately that her prediction was correct; Evie had gotten out their strap-on. Knowing that that was what Evie intended for this moment was all the information she needed to feel comfortable lowering herself down onto it. She was embarrassingly wet, so it entered her easily. Getting used to the size and length, however, was a little more difficult. After allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion, she began to rock her hips, whimpering at the much-needed feeling of being filled.

Seeing the strap-on disappear into Mal made Evie’s mouth water. A rush of arousal came over her imagining what it would be like if she could properly feel her – feel the way her hot, wet pussy clenched around her. The way Mal began to grind into her was slow and sensual, making Evie even more worked up. “Gods, you’re so sexy,” Evie breathed, unable to take her eyes away from their frequently connecting hips.

Mal allowed another whine at the praise, increasing her speed so that she could feel the penetration more. Although it felt great, it wasn’t quite like when Evie did it. She reluctantly stilled her movements. “D-daddy?” she stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed about having to ask.

The sight of Mal perched on top of her and calling her by her new title had Evie’s eyes darkening. She decided enough was enough, and reached up to move the tie down from Mal’s eyes and back to around her neck. “Yes, baby?” she asked, looking up at the girl’s wide, pleading eyes and tousled hair.

“Can you fuck me? Please?” Mal requested, biting her lip sheepishly.

The request sent another spike of arousal straight through Evie, and she nodded, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. “Of course, baby; you’ve been _so_ good,” she purred. Although, Evie would take just about any excuse she could find to take control.

Instead of thanking her, which felt too lesser, Mal leaned forwards to rest her hands on Evie’s shoulders while the other girl began thrusting up into her – slowly at first, but quickly increasing speed. Every rock of Evie’s hips pushed the toy deeper than what she could do by herself, and Mal let out a broken sob at the feeling. If that didn’t feel amazing enough, Evie always seemed to be able to get the toy to rub Mal’s clit at the same time, making the smaller girl lose herself in sensory overload. She didn’t care whether she was coming from her clit or her g-spot; all Mal cared about was how incredible Evie was able to make her feel.

So Mal wanted to return the favor a little bit. Carefully removing her hands from Evie’s shoulders so she wouldn’t lose her balance, she moved them down to tan breasts and gripped them harshly to keep steady. The girl under her moaned loudly, her hips beginning to move even faster in turn. With how much friction was being created, it seemed as though Mal’s clit was going to finish first this time. Her high was building _fast_ , and she barely had time to prepare before her hips were shuddering, and most of her weight was holding Evie down.

Evie watched the faery come undone, and although it was always a spectacular sight to see, she wanted nothing more than to be able to feel her for herself. If she was _this_ turned on just _watching_ Mal, she couldn’t imagine she would last long if she had the real thing. “Fuck,” Evie hissed.

When green eyes opened once more, they were met with nearly black ones. Evie appeared even more turned on than she had been with a tongue in her pussy, which was really saying something. Mal would have smirked if she had the energy. Even though she was physically tired, her body still craved more, and she wanted to let Evie have a little bit more fun because she couldn’t leave her like this – that would just be evil. She sat up and slowly extracted the toy, hips twitching involuntarily with the feeling. One glance at Evie confirmed that the girl was fixated on the sight in front of her. It looked like Evie was about to say something, but Mal simply turned around, dropping to her hands and knees.

“Oh fuck,” Evie whispered, not expecting this opportunity to present itself.  

“Please, daddy; take me,” Mal cried, putting on the theatrics for Evie’s sake even though she hid a little grin now that the other girl couldn’t see her.

“If that’s what you want, baby,” Evie answered as nonchalantly as she could, but she was itching in her skin to get back inside of the girl. Although they didn’t do this position often, she knew they were both in for a treat. Taking the toy in her hand, Evie carefully guided it back to Mal’s entrance. With how wet the strap-on and Mal were, Evie’s hand came back nearly covered in come. Pearly teeth sunk into her lip as she gazed at it, not taking much time to decide that she wanted to taste Mal in one way or another. Her lips wrapped around her fingers and she sucked them off sensually, moaning at how the liquid coated her tongue. Not wanting to make Mal wait any longer, she placed both hands on the faery’s ass as she sunk into her as deeply as she could manage. By the cry that Mal let out, accompanied by her hips jumping back, Evie had easily slid right into her g-spot. This position was good for more than just Mal’s g-spot, however. Evie’s clit always received _just_ the right amount of friction this way where she could get off as well. The blue-haired girl palmed at Mal’s ass as she thrusted into her, each move rubbing her clit deliciously. Both girls were soon a whining, panting mess as one rutted forwards and one pushed back. With how aroused Evie had been from watching Mal ride her and get on her hands and knees, it didn’t take long for her climax to crash through her, even more intense than the two she had received previously.

She knew better than to slow her movements and Mal hanging, though. As she kept pounding into the girl despite her protesting clit, Mal’s cries continued to ring out loud and clear. Now that Evie was more lucid, she realized that she had left small crescents in the faery’s skin from her hard grip. Not wanting it to happen again, she moved her hands to Mal’s back instead. Then she remembered the tie. Although it was awkward, she reached forwards with her long arms and grasped the loop of the tie, loosening it so that she could turn it around and grab the long end.

It was easy to tell that Mal was getting close because the sounds she was emitting were basically incoherent.

Once the girl was nearly silent, signaling her impending release, Evie tugged harshly on the garment, the silk quickly tightening against the smaller girl’s throat.

That was all it took for her to come undone, her hips stuttering wildly as her orgasm hit her. It lasted fairly long, the involuntary jerking only causing the toy to continue hitting her g-spot and lengthen her climax. Once her body stilled, she nearly collapsed into the mattress, panting with the effort she had expelled.

Evie carefully slid the toy out of Mal, unhooking the harness and placing the whole thing on the nightstand. As soon as she was free of it, she crawled back to the bed, snaking her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and placing sweet kisses along the skin in front of her.

“Well that was…eventful,” Mal muttered, taking Evie’s hand and threading their fingers together.

The blue-haired girl chuckled quietly. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Thank you for trying the tie with me,” Mal said softly after a few beats.

“Of course, M,” Evie replied, nuzzling the other girl’s neck with her nose. “Thank you for trying…things with me, as well,” she said, still a little embarrassed about it.

“No problem... _daddy,_ ” Mal quipped, earning a soft bite to her shoulder. Mal turned to face Evie, and they both chuckled at the whole situation. When their quiet laughter died down, Mal spoke again. “Is there anything else you want me to know about?” she asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

“…just that I love you,” Evie confessed, eyes sparkling with adoration and a hint of a smile on her face.

Mal smiled bashfully, moving to tuck her head under Evie’s chin and on her chest. “I love you, too, E.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it, whether you liked it or not! I would love some feedback! Thank you for reading!


End file.
